Caitrine Anduine
Basic Information *'In-game Name:' Caitrine *'Race:' Dwarf *'Class:' Paladin *'Guild:' Templars of the Rose *'Professions:' Mining & Blacksmithing RP Information *'Full Name:' Caitrine Ylwa Anduine *'Nicknames:' Cait *'Occupation:' Argent Templar (though not openly known) *'Alignment:' Lawful Neutral Relatives: *'Mother:' Morchais Anduine *'Father:' Bron Ironshield *'Siblings:' N/A *'Spouse:' N/A *'Children:' N/A Place of Birth: Southshore, Hillsbrad Current Place of Residence: Kirthaven, Twilight Highlands Physical Description *'Age:' 65 *'Gender:' Female *'Hair:' Black *'Eyes:' Brown *'Height:' 4" *'Weight:' 120 lbs Appearance: 4' feet tall, probably a good 120 pounds - without the armor. This dwarven woman looks pretty sturdy, though by no means fat. Her beautiful brown eyes have an honest look about them. She looks to be well into her adulthood, though showing no real signs of aging. She was hired in service of Stormwind City when she was but a young girl, fresh out of paladin training. She always carries a small, leather bound book tied to her waist, but other than that she seems to avoid any personal items when traveling. The dwarven accent in her speech is soft, shaped by the years spent with humans. Sometimes she's seen wearing the tabard of the Hand of Argus, rather unusual for a dwarf... Personality A good word to describe Caitrine's personality would be... a rock. Dwarves were all once stone, but at times it may seem as she was still made of it and wearing a full set of platemail - even in the middle of the desert, won't really help erase that image. She has a good head on her shoulders, intelligent and witty, though sometimes it pays to play dumber than you really are, when your height doesn't work for your advantage. She's always polite - or at least she'll refer to you as "sir" before kicking in your knee caps. She's a tough woman, often relying on sheer brute force when something needs to get done. She'll easily carry twice her own weight - to the amazement of the one being carried. She'll smash through a door if the situation calls for it and wrestle down a grown man, or possibly even a bear, if it poses a threat to those she holds near. Likes/Dislikes She has a deep passion for a good brew - of tea. She also appreciates the occasional fine, rare ale or a great glass of wine. She doesn't like people who have too high views of themselves. She also dislikes wearing anything other than her trusty platemail. Brief History When spoken with, she won't say much more of her past, other than she has been a paladin for over 40 years and later become an Argent Templar. She speaks of her father with fond respects, but says no word of her mother, other than that she and her father were of different clans, their marriage doomed from the start. What she speaks of her father, is that he too was a great paladin in his time, serving a alongside the humans, and Caitrine, for the last time during the Alliance of Lordaeron, when Caitrine herself was in her 30's, a fresh paladin still. She had survived the siege of Stormwind, where she had lived and trained and then made her way into the relative safety of Ironforge, to spend time with her father. Now, in her 60's, Caitrine already has several stories to tell, despite her young age. She remembers kind Llane Wrynn as a great king and she remembers Varian being born. She rejoiced when little Anduin was brought to the world and she has always served the city of Stormwind with utmost loyalty, for the city has always treated her fairly and given her shelter in her time of need. Now, she is a member of the Stormwind City Guard, finally feeling like she belongs somewhere, doing what she loves to do. Despite her job as a guard of the city, she still works closely with the Argent Crusade, dedicating a chunk of her time to battle the Scourge. Many of her friends have fallen in the hands of the undead monsters, feeding Caitrine's hathred for the unholy. There was one friend however who's death hurt her the most. A young, promising draenei vindicator, by the name of Kroonsos, who's tattered tabard of the Hand of Argus she sometimes wears to honor his memory. Caitrine has very little spare time, but the time she has, she spends relaxing by a glass of fine wine, perhaps in a good company. She has never bothered herself with thoughts of marriage and would never admit to sometimes feeling alone. She often travels the Eastern Kingdoms, remembering "the good old days", saying a quiet prayer for the friends and allies that are no longer in the realm of the living. As a templar, Caitrine is usually found to be calm and respectful, liking to be in control of the situation. Whatever the task at hand, she grasps it with the desire to do her best. She's a strong woman - both physically and mentally, trained by the very best, her skills honed in numerous battle fields. As a private person, Caitrine is honest, loyal, trustworthy and disciplined. Her calm is rarely shattered, but when she gets mad, the object of her wrath would do well to be on an entirely different continent. She's never seen drunk or disorderly, but she seems to sometimes wear a dress... Theme Songs *Dream Evil - The Chosen Ones Category:Characters